Ray of Sunshine
by Music lover3212
Summary: It's been a few months since Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun rescued Sugar Rush and the arcade, but a new racer is introduced to Sugar Rush. Everyone seems to have difficulties with her, with the exception of Vanellope. With this girl's attitude, what kind of stuff could it lead to?


Car engines roared through the speakers. Moppet Girl pressed on the accelerator before pushing the horn, causing her favorite racer Vanellope to glitch into first place.

"Alright!" she cheered pumping a fist into the air.

She expected Vanellope to be on the podium with her trophy floating down on her as usual, but that's not what happened. Instead, a voice blared from the game console.

"_Congratulations! You've unlocked a new racer!_"

Moppet Girl blinked her blue eyes. "A new racer?" she asked to herself before smiling. "Sweet."

She reached into her pocket to pull out more quarters so she can play this mysterious racer, but Mr. Litwak came up to her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, the arcade's closing. You need to leave."

The spectacled girl sighed in disappointment. "Oh, alright," she said grudgingly before she got off the seat of _Sugar Rush_. She felt anxious for tomorrow, internally squirming in excitement to play the new racer.

* * *

Vanellope hopped out of her kart along with the rest of her fellow racers. She brushed her bangs behind her ear, only to have them back in her face.

"Hey, Vanellope!"

The young president looked up to see Taffyta walking towards her, Rancis and Candlehead following the platinum blond's trail.

Taffyta stuck out a white gloved hand and beamed. "Congrats on the win. You did great."

Vanellope returned the smile and shook her hand. "Thanks. Congats on the win from the last player."

Taffyta nodded before a British accented voice piped in. "So, are you guys excited to meet the new racer?"

As soon as he said this, all the racers came in to pipe their opinion.

"I am!" Candlehead shrieked giddily.

"I wonder what they're like." Adorabeezle said.

"Do you think they'll be nice?" Snowanna asked.

"What if it's a boy?!" Swizzled yelled.

"Hmph. If it is, maybe they'll be much more mature," Crumbelina scoffed.

"My welcome gift to them will be an awesome prank!" Gloyd laughed.

"C'mon, Gloyd, don't do that to them," Minty tried to reason.

As the young racers continued to talk amongst themselves, Vanellope tried to speak to her sweet subjects. "Hey…guys…will…hey, I'm…" Vanellope tried, but each time a racer would cut her off. Finally, her patience worn thin. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" she yelled.

The racers silenced immediately and blinked in shock. Vanellope coughed and smirked. "Now, I know everyone's excited to meet our new fellow racer, but it's going to take a bit of time for them to generate." Every racer groaned in impatiently at that. Vanellope's smirk grew in amusement before continuing. "We just have to wait for about an hour or two then we can meet our new friend. For now, just go about yourselves."

Everyone trudged to their karts, pouting as they drove off. Vanellope nodded in satisfaction and went back into her own kart, heading towards the castle.

She passed by a few of the racers' houses, but stopped her kart immediately next to Taffyta's house.

But it wasn't her friend's house that made her stop, no. It was the house next to hers.

Next to Taffyta's house was a large, red soda bottle house. Taffyta was also in front of it, her back facing Vanellope.

The president widened her hazel eyes and got out of her kart, standing next to the girl. "Taffyta, what's this?"

The strawberry girl didn't look at her as she answered. "I don't know. It just appeared when I got home." She looked at Vanellope. "Do you think it's the new racer's house?"

Vanellope put her fists on her hips, her bottom lip sticking out in thought and her eyebrows furrowed. "It could be. It wasn't here before." She shrugged. "Well, we're just gonna have to wait until they get here. Just watch it for me, will you, Taffyta? I don't want Gloyd to prank this person when they get home."

Taffyta chuckled, knowing how the pumpkin themed boy can be. "Whatever you say, your highness."

"President," Vanellope corrected, going back to her kart and driving off.

* * *

"Ms. President, we have gotten a report of glitching appearing," Sour Bill's dull voice said.

Vanellope froze. "…What?" she asked nervously, thinking that something was wrong in her game.

Sour Bill noticed his president's anxious expression. "It's not a bad thing, Ms. President. It usually happens when a new character is generated."

"Oh," Vanellope sighed in relief. Then realization hit her. "Oh!" She looked back to Sour Bill. "Where do they generate at?!"

"At the Royal Raceway."

At that, the hazel eyes girl ran off and—not that she'd _ever _say it aloud—excited to meet this character.

Giddy, Vanellope hopped into her kart and drove full speed to the raceway.

* * *

Once she reached the Royal Raceway, Vanellope was shocked to see all the racers all there. _They must have knew what was happening and where to go_, she thought, brushing it off.

Vanellope parked her kart with the others and got off. Just as she did, sparkles surrounded across the finish line like when she transformed back into a princess.

"What's going on?" Vanellope asked, running towards the group.

"The new racer's generating! (1)" Candlehead squealed, bouncing slightly on her toes.

Sure enough, the first thing to generate was a kart. It was a glass soda bottle kart, filled with Coca-Cola. The young racers thought it was odd, wonder _how_ this person can drive such a peculiar and fragile looking kart.

The sparkled then swirled next to the kart as it slowly generated the racer, going from then black boots and slowly going up to the chocolate brown shade head.

The new racer was female, that much was obvious. She blinked open her eyes, revealing them to be gray. She scanned them on her fellow racer's flighty and goofy faces.

She crossed her leather clad arms and a deep scowl formed on her face as she said in a thick Italian accent. "Dat's just _grande_ [1]. I get to spend de rest of my life wit dese _idiotas_ (2)."

* * *

**A/N: This is just something made entirely out of fun. It has no main plot and I will accept any requests on what should go on with the story. BTW, I'm sorry for not updating on Real Life Video Game because I'm moving so it will take a bit of time to update. Either in September because that's when our landlady is kicking us out (I hate her, she always causes us problems and stresses out my parents) or maybe earlier.**

**1.) I made it sound like something what someone would say to a pregnant woman if they see the baby or their water broke XD Um...oops.**

**2.) I found out the (I'm guessing) true Italian accent and decided to use it instead of the stereotypical accent—you know, the Mario-type Italian accent when almost every word end with "a".**

_Translations:_

[1] _Grande_: _great_, but it is most commonly used as_ big_ in Italian.


End file.
